oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Munch's Oddysee
Munch's Oddysee is the third game (though technically is the second story in the Oddworld quintology), made by Oddworld Inhabitants, not including the Nintendo Gameboy series "Oddworld Adventures". It featured several new characters and locations. It was a launch title for Xbox (although was originally intended to be released on PlayStation 2), and was Oddworld's first 3D title. On December 20th 2010, Munch's Oddysee was released along side Stranger's Wrath, Abe's Oddysee, and Abe's Exoddus in a package exclusive to the online game service ran by Valve, Steam, known as the OddBoxx. On December 19, 2012 in Europe and on December 24, 2012 in America, it was subsequently re-released with upgraded high definition graphics for PlayStation 3, PS Vita, and PC as Munch's Oddysee HD. Plot The Raisin's Story The plot begins with a Gabbit named Munch narrating recent events. He explains how there used to be many Gabbits like himself, but the use of 'webs' has led to the Gabbit population plummeting. One night, Munch calls out in search of other Gabbits and is surprised to hear a reply. However, when Munch leaves the ocean to investigate, he falls into a trap; the Gabbit sound was actually coming from a booby trap that immediately begins emitting a sonar beacon once Munch is caught in it. The sonar beacon alerts a small Vykker airship to Munch's presence, and as the ship prepares to abduct Munch, native creatures such as Ratz, Paramites and Scrabs flee. Munch lets out a cry and the scene ends. Abe's Mission This is revealed to be an event that The Almighty Raisin is explaining to Abe (protagonist of both Abe's Oddysee and Abe's Exoddus) and his fellow Mudokons. The Raisin explains that Munch was taken to a giant floating airship known as Vykker's Labs, and that Abe must rescue him if he is to save his enslaved 'brothers'. When Abe asks how to find the airship, The Raisin tells him to find 'The Big Well', but falls asleep before explaining further. Abe proceeds to collect Spooce from The Raisin's cave and, in doing so, meets The Shaman: a Mudokon with the power to teleport, and who will advise Abe and Munch on their quest. Abe leaves the cave by opening a Spoocelock and enters the SpooceShrub Forest. This is where Abe encounters fellow Native Mudokons, who aid him through the forest (either by chanting or attacking enemy Sligs and Slogs). Abe encounters security forces who have occupied the land around the Well in order to obtain the rich mineral deposits, with the use of vendos, Abe bypasses this security. Munch's Escape The story then focuses on Munch, who is brought to a Research and Development room by a pair of Interns in Vykker's Labs. He is then strapped into a chair surrounded by medical equipment and operated on by one of the leading Vykker scientists- Humphrey. Humphrey's colluege Irwin arrives and demands to know why he is implanting a sonar beacon into Munch's head. Humphrey explains that he will use Munch to retrieve trapped critters using the sonar to allow more free time for the Vykkers to conduct their research. When the pair leave, Munch uses his new sonar device to free a group of Fuzzles from their cages. In return, the Fuzzles bite Munch's restraints and free him. Munch then proceeds through Fuzzle Testing, Hydroponic Vats, Flouride Tanks and the Snoozie Lab before arriving at a poop chute. United Abe arrives at the Big Well and reluctantly jumps in. This launches him up, where he slams against a metal pole protruding out of Vykker's Labs; at the same time, Munch falls out of the poop chute, hits Abe, and the duo plummet to the ground. They miraculously survive but are abandoned by Abe's friends amongst some Mudokon Pens. The duo work together to kill the patrolling Sligs, as well as release the captured natives and rescue the trapped Fuzzles before making there way into Sloghut 1027. It is here that they encounter Scrubs, Mudokons without feathers who have been forced into labor slaves, as well as armed Sligs. When they have progressed through the Sloghut, they reach a Mudokon Fortress (the last one in the area uncontrolled by Sligs). Abe helps repair the door the the Fortress and reclaims territory off of the surrounding Sligs, as well as using a chanting machine to restore the water supply while Munch continues to rescue more of his Fuzzle allies. The high water allows Munch to eliminate further Slig forces via a crane so that they can enter the next Sloghut: 2813. They repeat the process from the first Sloghut but with the aid of a Snoozie Bot this time. Finally, they both make there way hastily through a herd of paramites before returning to The Raisin's Cave. The Almighty Raisin's Plan The Raisin tells Munch that he must return to Vykker's Labs with Abe in order to obtain Gabbiar, the last can of 150 Gabbit eggs, as well as help Abe save his unborn Mudokon brothers (Labour Eggs). However, The Raisin explains that the duo will need the asistance of a Glukkon named Lulu if they want to infiltrate Vykker's Labs. They must make Lulu rich by possessing other Glukkons and forcing them to donate all of their wealth to Lulu Fund, then possess Lulu and make him buy the last can of gabbiar at an auction. With this new goal in mind, the duo set about their first victim: a Glukkon who plans to convert a Mudokon village into a Rupture Farms Meep Ranch. They gain the support of the locals by herding the Meep into a pen before progressing through a slog occupied tunnel to reach the Glukkon, once he is broke, Abe and Munch make their hasty escape. Next in line is a Gluckon attempting to convert a windmill into a micro version of SoulStorm Brewery, who has convinced the natives to become his slaves by promising them brew; to complicate the situation, the mill is surrounded by a pack of Scrabs. After trapping the Scrabs, saving the slaves, restoring power to the mill and 'disposing' of the security, Abe gets the Glukkon to donate 150,000 Moolah to Lulu Fund. After dealing with these two amateurs, Abe and Munch prepare to take on a large organization: Magog Motors. They defeat the armoured Sligs on the Fuel Fields surrounding the area and then enter the building where they soon come face-to-face with the Big-Bro Sligs. Once the manager is taken care of, they progress to The Dead River, an area drained of water by the tooth pick manufacturing company Splinterz, who plans to 'clear cut' the whole place. Like with the Mudokon Fortress, Abe restores the water supply while Munch opens acess to No Muds Land, one step closer to Splinterz. The Shaman informs the pair that, due to their presence, the Splinterz security has increased dramatically but, despite the overwhelming odds, they manage to infiltrate the factory. When they enter Splinterz Boiler Room, The Shaman explains that the indoor security didn't expect them to even make it inside and, as a result, most of then have fallen asleep, making it incredibly easy to rescue the employees and rack up another 100,000 Moolah for the Fund. Rather then escape Splinterz (like they have done with previous factories), Abe and Munch make there way to Splinterz Manufacturing to take down the CEO, finally sending the company into bankrupcy. With Lulu Fund gaining substantial wealth and the Gabbiar auction nearing, the duo set their sights on the final target: Flub Fuels. In the surrounding reservoir, Abe possesses six Jr Executives of Flub Fuels, has each of them donate 250,000 Moolah and release the reservoir water before entering the Flub Fuel Scrub Pens (where it is rumored the Fuzzles are becoming 'lunch' for the Glukkon in charge). They save Scrubs and Fuzzles alike before flooding certain rooms and entering the FlubCo Executive Office. After finally running a gauntlet of Big Bro Sligs, Abe possesses the 'Glockstar' of FlubCo. and takes a colossal 1,000,000 Moolah out of his retirement fund. A Glockstar is Born Now that Lulu Fund has aquired an amazing 3,000,000 Moolah, Lulu himself is invited to Vykkers Labs. Abe and Munch sneak about Lulu's ship and infiltrate the Labs. When Abe rescues Mudokon Scrubs, they prepare to load Mudokon Egg Crates onto Lulu's ship when Abe throws them into loading chutes. The Vykkers have been stockpiling these unborn labour eggs and planned to sell them to the highest bidder; luckily, Abe and his fellow 'Muds' sucessfully load them onto the ship in which they plan to escape (Lulu's ship). Munch battles some armoured Vykkers, frees the remaining Fuzzles and floods areas of the Labs before the two of them move on to Labour Egg Storage and repeating the process. After this, Abe and Munch separate for the first time since they met at the Big Well. Abe infiltrates the Vykker Suites while Munch goes on a 'mission of his own'. The Shaman helps Abe by transforming Scrubs into Mudarchers, which enables him to defeat a group of Vykkers who were cutting up Elums. Abe loads to last of the Labour Eggs and meets Munch. Endings Neutral Abe and Munch continued their plan to get the last can of Gabbiar. They possess Lulu to go to the Gabbiar auction, where Lulu wins the bidding (agaist a Glukkon named Tex) costing three million Moolah (his entire fortune). Abe and Munch steal the can soon after. On the ship Abe and Munch talk with Abe saying,"When I leave a mean place like that... it blows up." (Pointing at Vyykers Labs). Munch explains that the Fuzzles got their own plan. Irwin and Humphery say how stupid Lulu was, losing all his Moolah, but only to find a present of explosives (revealing what Munch's final mission was). Vyykers Labs blows up revealing a moon with the resemblance of Munch's foot. At the end the Shaman states that you left a lot of Mudokons behind and gives you an option of restarting from the beginning. Bad At the end of level 23, mutilated, bald fuzzles jump in and speak to Abe and Munch. They condemn Munch for not saving them, and making them go through torture. They sound the alarm. Then Abe`s disembodied head is shown mounted on a wall having the word "LOSER" under it. Humphery calls Lady Margret and says, "We can begin the transplant as soon as you're available!" Munch, with his lungs stating "CUT HERE", whimpers from terror. Irwin then presents very violent tools and the screen fades out hearing Munch whining over whirring machinery, to which he is then (presumably) brutally murdered for his lungs. The player is then given an opportunity to start over at level 3, fuzzle testing, or to view the credits. If you have bad quarma, throughout the game some newspaper headings will be altered to reflect your "badness" Special Endings Angelic Same as the neutral ending, but shows a bonus newspaper stating the Scrubs and Fuzzles are all gone, the economy is ruined, the Gluk Queen is on life support, and Lulu is blamed for Vyyker's destruction. The epilogue congratulates you saying you are a Hero and doesn't give you an option to save missing Scrubs, eggs, or Fuzzles. To get this, you must save nearly all of the Scrubs, eggs, and Fuzzles. You must also let harldy any native mudokons die. Black There are rumors of a possible 'Black' quarma ending. This would involve an extra newspaper at the end similar to in the Angelic ending. The ending however, is not in the game and is a rumour. Patches On April 18, 2011, Microsoft released a patch on Xbox 360 which repairs the backwards compatibility issues with Munch's Oddysee. The patch fixes the games prominent audio issues encountered while playing the game on the Xbox 360. Downloading the patch is currently available to all users with access to Xbox LIVE upon activation of the game. http://www.oddworld.com/?p=608 Remake In the 2011 GameCity Night event, Episode 2 Season 4 in Nottingham, it was confirmed by Just Add Water Ltd. and Oddworld Inhabitants that they were working on an HD remake of Munch's Oddysee alongside other Oddworld announcements. The remake will include remastered dialogue and improved character textures like Stranger's Wrath HD. It was scheduled to release sometime in October 2011 but was pushed back to October 2012. The game was entitled Munch's Oddysee HD. Video Trivia * Munch's Oddysee was originally going to be released for the PlayStation 2, with different level layouts, enemies, cutscenes, and areas, but was scrapped and put on the Xbox due to development problems. * Originally, a plot element involving Abe's biological mother was planned to be included in the game. However, due to time constraints as well as other possible reasons, the concept was cut from the game. *Microsoft originally wanted the game to be titled "Abe and Munch's Fun Adventures", so that it might appeal to the more casual gamers as well. Internal Links * Munch's Oddysee Cutscene Transcripts External Links * Munch's Oddysee on Wikipedia References Category:Games Category:Munch's Oddysee